nekkytestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Modul:User group rights
local p = {} local i18n = { user_rights = 'User rights', extension_ns = 'Extension', non_default_ext = 'From non-default extensions', groups = 'Groups', addgroups = '* Can add: ', rmvgroups = '* Can remove: ', middlesep = ', ', lastsep= ' and ' } function p.removeLinks(message) local cleanmsg = mw.text.trim(string.gsub(message,'%[%%-%|(%]-)%]%]','%1'),'%p') return cleanmsg end function p.rightsSort(t1, t2) local l1 = p.removeLinks(mw.message.new('right-' .. t1'right'):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) local l2 = p.removeLinks(mw.message.new('right-' .. t2'right'):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) if l1 < l2 then return true end return false end function p.findIndex(et,ext) for i,v in ipairs(et) do if v.extName ext then return i end end return -1 end function p.extensionSort(t1,t2) if t1'extName' < t2'extName' then return true end return false end function p.main(frame) local rights = mw.loadData('Module:User_group_rights/data') local group = frame:getParent().args1 local grouprights = {} local text = ' ' .. i18n'user_rights' .. ' \n' --get the rights in the selected group for i, right in ipairs(rights) do for i2, g in ipairs(right'groups') do if g group then table.insert(grouprights, right) end end end --now we sort the rights by the localized right description table.sort(grouprights,p.rightsSort) local extensionrights = {} --and now process default rights for i, right in ipairs(grouprights) do if right'extension' nil then text = text .. '* ' .. frame:preprocess(mw.message.new('right-' .. right'right'):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) .. ' (' .. right'right' .. ')\n' else local idx = p.findIndex(extensionrights, right'extension') if idx -1 then table.insert(extensionrights,{ extName = right'extension', rights = {right} }) else table.insert(extensionrightsidx'rights', right) end end end table.sort(extensionrights,p.extensionSort) local exttext = '' --and extension rights for i, extrights in ipairs(extensionrights) do local extension = extrights'extName' local rights = extrights'rights' exttext = exttext .. '\n [.. i18n['extension_ns' .. ':'..extension..'|'..extension..']] \n' for i, right in ipairs(rights) do exttext = exttext .. '\n* ' .. frame:preprocess(mw.message.new('right-' .. right'right'):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) .. ' (' .. right'right' .. ')' end end if exttext > '' then text = text .. ' ' .. i18n'non_default_ext' .. ' \n' .. exttext end -- prepare group tables local addgroups = {} local removegroups = {} local groupdata = mw.loadData('Module:User group rights/groupdata') for i, tgroup in ipairs(groupdata) do for i2, a in ipairs(tgroup'addedby') do if a group then table.insert(addgroups, tgroup'group') end end for i2, a in ipairs(tgroup'removedby') do if a group then table.insert(removegroups, tgroup'group') end end end -- sort group tables table.sort(addgroups, function(a, b) return a:byte() < b:byte() end) table.sort(removegroups, function(a, b) return a:byte() < b:byte() end) -- make group text local addgroupstext = '' for i, g in ipairs(addgroups) do g = '' .. frame:preprocess(mw.message.new('Group-' .. g):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) .. '' if i 1 then addgroupstext = g else if i table.getn(addgroups) then addgroupstext = addgroupstext .. i18n'lastsep' .. g else addgroupstext = addgroupstext .. i18n'middlesep' .. g end end end local removegroupstext = '' for i, g in ipairs(removegroups) do g = '' .. frame:preprocess(mw.message.new('Group-' .. g):inLanguage(mw.getContentLanguage()):plain()) .. '' if i 1 then removegroupstext = g else if i table.getn(removegroups) then removegroupstext = removegroupstext .. i18n'lastsep' .. g else removegroupstext = removegroupstext .. i18n'middlesep' .. g end end end -- add group text if addgroupstext > '' or removegroupstext > '' then text = text .. '\n ' .. i18n'groups' .. ' ' if addgroupstext > '' then text = text .. '\n' .. i18n'addgroups' .. addgroupstext end if removegroupstext > '' then text = text .. '\n\n' .. i18n'rmvgroups' .. removegroupstext end end return text end return p